supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Walk Away
"Walk Away" is one of the singles from High School Musical 3: Senior Year, and the 8th song on the soundtrack and in the movie. The song is sung by in HSM3 Gabriella Montez. This song takes place from Gabriella's house to Stanford University. Gabriella is sad to be moving, again, and is especially torn that she is missing prom, graduation, like Gotta Go My Own Way from High School Musical 2, and Troy. As she leaves her house, photographs on the walls disappear, symbolizing memories she had that she will never again be able to experience. She tells herself that she can't say goodbye again, and decides that she won't come back for prom. She exits the house and gets in her mother's car, and the song ends. The song where Gabriella leaves and Allen Ford is much brokenhearted than Kelsi Nielsen. Part of the song, the players of the Switzerland national IndyCar team leave Indianapolis to focus on testing. Lyrics I guess I should have known better... To believe that my luck had changed (luck had changed) .. Ohhh I let my heart and forever... Finally learn each other’s name (each other's name) I tell myself this time it’s different, No goodbye’s cause I can't bear to say it I’ll never survive the one that's coming If I stay …. oh no, Chorus: Just walk away Oh and don’t look back, cause if my heart breaks It’s gonna hurt so bad, you know I am strong But I can’t take that before it’s too late Oh just walk away (walk, walk away) Ooooo, walk away (walk, walk away) Yeah, yeeeayeaah... I really wish I could blame you But I know it’s no one’s fault (no one’s fault) Oh no, oh no, oh no, A Cinderella with no shoe And the prince who doesn’t know he’s got (know he’s got) He says these things were so familiar Each goodbye, her dress and same old song But this time I will not surrender Cause I’m gone Oh, no! Chorus I got to let it go (Oooh) I gotta start protectin' my heart and soul Cause I don’t think I’ll survive, a goodbye again Not again! Chorus Walk, walk, walk away Walk away, walk away yeah! Walk, walk, walk away Walk away walk away oooh Walk, walk, walk away Walk away, walk away Walk, walk, walk away Walk away, walk away Ooooh no! Lyrics (Allen Ford during Taylor's performance) I guess I should have known better To believe that my luck had changed(luck had changed) .. Ohhh I let my heart and forever Finally learn each other’s name(each other's name) I tell myself this time it’s different, No goodbye’s cause I can't bear to say it I’ll never survive the one that's coming If I stay … oh no, Chorus: Just walk away Oh and don’t look back, cause if my heart breaks It’s gonna hurt so bad, you know I am strong But I can’t take that before it’s too late Oh just walk away (walk, walk away) Ooooo, walk away (walk, walk away) Yeah, yeeeayeaah. I really wish I could blame you But I know it’s no one’s fault (no one’s fault) Oh no, oh no, oh no, A Cinderella with no shoe And the prince who doesn’t know he’s got (know he’s got) He says these things were so familiar Each goodbye, her dress and same old song But this time I will not surrender Cause I’m gone Oh, no! Chorus I got to let it go (Oooh) I gotta start protectin' my heart and soul Cause I don’t think I’ll survive, a goodbye again Not again! Chorus Walk, walk, walk away Walk away, walk away yeah! Walk, walk, walk away Walk away walk away oooh Walk, walk, walk away Walk away, walk away Walk, walk, walk away Walk away, walk away Ooooh no Appearances *High School Musical 3 Senior Year Category:Songs Category:ASBB Category:Wipeout Canada Category:WIpeout Canada Songs Category:Pembroke, Ontario Category:Ottawa and Arnprior Category:Ontario Category:Over the Top Category:Petawawa and Pembroke Category:Songs featuring Pembroke Category:Wawa, Ontario Category:Galleries Category:Wipeout Canada Ontario Category:Episodes that someone falls in love with a Krabby Patty Category:O Narnia Category:O Canada Category:O Hogwarts Category:Ottawa, Ontario Category:Played By Tasha Category:Played By Uniqua Category:Played By Others Category:Played By Gabriella Category:Trans-Canada Highway Category:Songs from Diary of a Wipeout Canada